mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rules (Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers Map Game)
Hello, and welcome to Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers. As you can perhaps notice, this is one of my first map games set in a semi-plausible (or plausible, depends on perspective), geopolitically close to our own present setting. To actually coherently direct this sort of near-future, geopolitical setting, Person and I decided to create a set of rules for the game and to establish order across the game. Basic Rules #Be plausible. #Despite this being the year 2030, this does not automatically imply you can launch interstellar missions at all. Even then, any technology considered as handwavium is under intense regulation. #The decision of the moderators is final, and is not to be overturned short of a successful moderator request. #You may need an algorithm to fight military conflicts and we cannot simply declare victory even if it is the Vatican City vs the States. #Official maps shall be made by the moderators. #An action in which you are intentionally being implausible or annoying such as attempting to cause an implausible variant of a nuclear exchange or taking what we know are out of game grudges into game shall be crossed out and will be given a warning the first time around. The second will result in a temporary ban and the third shall result in a permanent ban. #The game will permit the use of nuclear weapons or even a full scale nuclear exchange, but it must be used within a plausible manner and with a plausible reason. #The game will have an increase in nuclear intensity over time. If you decide to authorise launch of nuclear weapons, then the game will restrain you from using strategic weaponry from the beginning. At first, you can resort to tactical weapons, and then as the tensions escalate, the moderators can allow the use of strategic weaponry, once a certain amount of tactical nuclear detonations have taken place. #Before you invest on a new technology, it is recommendable that you research the Wikipedia Articles, Atomic Rockets or other science sites (as long as it is not an overhyped Popular Science article or the like). #Unless a world war breaks out, turns will be by half turns. In the scenario of a world war, they will be shortened to quarter turns and thereafter, return to their half-turn state. #Only moderators or experienced players are permitted to control superpower nations. #Have fun! Algorithm Rules #Algorithms are to be created by a specific group of moderators, which will run the algorithms and this will determine (with an unbiased perspective) the overall winner of a military conflict. #The creation of client states (the names for vassals in the game) is to be decided by an algorithm, similar to the one used in 95 Theses on the Alternate History Wiki. #Welcome to war and have fun! Algorithm The Algorithm here is borrowed from SSS2 (by Edgeofnight). Tier Tier 5 (+0) *Most nations. Tier 4 (+5) *Spain *Portugal *Turkey *Nigeria *South Africa *Saudi Arabia *Israel *Iran *The Tier 3 (+10) *South Korea *Italy *Norway *Sweden *Denmark *Indonesia *Brazil Tier 2 (+15) *India *UK *France *Germany *Japan Tier 1 (+20) *United States *Russia *China Each nation on the scale gets +5 for the algorithm, baring the lowest end of the scale (IE: Tier 1 will get +20, Tier 5 Gets +0) Bonuses will also be reward for being a higher on the scale than your opponent: +1 for each tier you are above your opponent. (So in the case of a T1-T5 War, T1 gets an extra +5 for being 5 tiers above T2). Over time you can move up the Tier scale. Development Every turn when you are not at War or expanding, you can develop 2 things: Military, Economy, or Infrastructure. You can also double develop, putting both of your points into 1 catagorey. MIlitary and Economy grant +1 for a single develop, or +2 for a double develop. Infra grants +1.25 for a single development, and +2.5 for a double development. Military and Economy are multiplied by your power. NPCs Double Develop Military. then Infra, then Eco. Modifers These are added After Multiplacation. Military modifiers Modifers are added AFTER you multiple your scores. You can not get both "More troops" and "Army dwarfs enemy's" you get one or the other *More troops:+2 *Signifigantly more troops (2X-5X):+5 *Army dwarfs enemy's (greater than 5X): +10 *Greater Navy: +2 *Control of the Seas: +10 *Greater Space Force:+2 *Control of Orbital Space:+10 *Much smaller armed forces:-2 *Armed forces dwarfed:-5 Economy Modifiers *Evenly Matched Econ:+1 to both sides. *Larger economy:+2 *Much larger economy:+5 *Economy dwarfs enemy's:+10 *Much Smaller economy:-3 *Economy Dwarfed:-6 Power *Giant Space Force:+4 *Giant Land:+4 *Giant Air:+4 *Giant Navy: +4 *Large Land: +3 *Large Navy;+3 *Large Air:+3 *Large Navy: +3 *Medium Land: +2 *Medium Space Force:+2 *Medium Air:+2 *Medium Navy: +2 *Small Land:+1 *Small Space Force:+1 *Small Air:+1 *Small Navy: +1 Your power has caps based on tiers: *Tier 5=3 *Tier 4=4 *Tier 3=6 *Tier 2=7 *Tier 1=9 *The USR will start the game with a large Naval and medium/large land. So it's power will be 5/6 according to the normal powers. However, the USR gets 1 extra point added to it's power, so it starts with 6/7. Power is a multiplier. Technology *Tech far surpasses enemy's:+10 *Far Better Tech:+5 *Better Tech:+2 *Tech is evenly matched:+2 to both *Worse Tech:-2 *Tech is far worse by enemy:-5 *Tech is far inferior to enemy's:-10 Location * Location goes by where the core of your power is. Motive *Economic (gains star systems/resources)+2 *Strategic (Counters Rival's expansion, takes area of importance)+3 *Enforce Political Hemogony:+5 *Limiting potential rival: +4 *Defending Core from non leathal attack:+5 *Defending a territory from a non leathal attack:+3 *Defending from a leathal Attack:+10 *Defending from a "Major Enemy":+8 *Defending from a "Major Enemy" with the intent to destroy your nation:+15 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with No intent to kill (IE Limit or weaken a major enemy):+8 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with the intent to Kill:+10 *Counter Attacking Major enemy, regardless of motive:+10 *Defending from a state that has WMDs , but does not have the intent to kill:+5 *Defnding from a state that has WMDS that intends to kill:+8 *Defending from a state that has used WMDs, regardless of the attackers motive:+10 *Counter Attack:+4 *Pre-Emptive Strike:+4 *Aiding an Ally:+3 *Taking a territory of Similar culture, but not part of nation:+5 *MODS: *Democratic Gov Supported:+4 *Non Demo Supported;+3 *Gov Not Supported:-5 *Gov in Anarchy:-20 *High Morale(High development scores, troops numbers are relitivly equal to or greater than oppenets, gov and war supported):+5 *Low Morale(Lower scores, smaller troops, gov or war not supported):-5 *WAR not supported:-3 *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility WMDs *A WMD is a Nuclear, Biological, Chemical, Radiological, or any other weapon that causes death and destruction on a large scale. *+5 for using a WMD on a military target *+10 to attacker for deployment against a minor city, -5 to defender *+15 for a major city, -10 to defnder *+30 for capital, -30 to defender. *+50 for planet, -50 to defender (RKVs only) Number of Troops *You take the number of troops you have and divide it by your oppenents. Recent Wars Recent Wars now goes by years at war. These fade after 10 years. *-3 for every year you are a leader or Coalition member. *-2 for every year you are a Military Aider *-1 for every year you are a supplier Nations per Side *Leader:+10 *Coalition Member (Acts as a leader in all regards except this section):+5 *Military Aider:+5 *Supplies:+3 *Political support:+1 Client States *1 client state as a major Coalition Member:-5 *2 client states as Coalition Members:-10 *3 or more client states as Coalition Members:-10 for each additional *Client state as aider:-1 per vassal for the first 3, then -3 for each additional *Client State as a Leader:-20 *From Final result *Per Nation. Popular Revolt/Major Enemy Popular revolt is a special bonus given by mods during Popular Revolutions. These Bonuses last 5-10 turns. This bonus multiples your end result by 1.5, so if your final score was 60, you would get 90. While you can have both of these at once, they do not stack. Population *Population Less than one million; 0 *Population greater than one million: +1 *Population greater than three million: +3 *Population greater than five million: +5 *Greater than ten million: +10 *<20: +15 *<30=20 *<50=25 *,75=30 *<100=+35 *Larger Population: +2 *2-5 times larger: +5 *5-9 times larger: +10 *10-12 times larger: +15 *13-15 times larger: +20 *<15 times larger: +25 *Any higher will be decided by mods. Plausibility Citations *Any player found to break the rules (or be dumb really) *First strike is a -2, second is a -3, and third on is -5. These stack, so you can get -10 or 15 *Strikes fade after ten turns Fronts *Fighting on two separate fronts would cost you -30 *Three fronts would be -45 *Four fronts would be -70 *Each additional front (god help the man who has to do that algo) would cost -30 for each additional front. Result Mods will handle this. Result Add up and find the larger number.((y/(z+y))*2)-1 determines the maximum amount of territory gained, while (p)*(1-1/(2x)) determines the amount won per year. Y is the winners score, Z is the loser, P is the result of the first equation, and x is the number of years. Category:Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers (Map Game)